Cargo nets are often used in aircraft and other vehicles to restrict cargo from excess movement within a cargo area. For example, cargo nets are used in aircraft cargo holds to block cargo from moving into the area adjacent to the cargo doors, which could block or restrict movement of the cargo doors. The cargo nets can be used in other areas of a vehicle's cargo area. The cargo nets are typically releasably clipped onto anchor clip assemblies, which include at least a portion rigidly fixed to the structure of the vehicle, such as a wall, frame, or other structural portion. The anchor clip assemblies typically include an anchor base fixed to the vehicle, an anchor pin attached to the anchor base, and a retaining ring attached to the anchor pin, wherein a connector on the cargo net is attached to the retaining ring. The anchor clip assemblies project from the wall or other vehicle structure, and cargo in the vehicle's cargo area can shift and impact the anchor clip assembly, which can damage the anchor clip assembly and/or the cargo.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.